


The Babysitting Adventures of Michael and Constance: Hats and Scarves

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Constance Marie Bridgforth [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Futurefic, Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance has a new grandbaby to look after. This time, she lends Michael a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitting Adventures of Michael and Constance: Hats and Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Constance's last name, Bridgforth, is inspired by the amazing Sharon Bridgforth. Sharon is a Queer African American woman who identifies her writing as "performance novels," combining African American oral traditions with writing. loveconjure/blues is one of her pieces, and it's amazing.
> 
> As for Michael's last name: I have a headcanon about Len regarding the name Snart. He doesn't want it anywhere near Michael, doesn't want it associated with something so beautiful and innocent, full of potential. To Len, the name Snart is something corrupt and ruined. He still goes by it because he considers himself corrupted and ruined by Lewis, and Lisa feels like she has no other choice. So yes, Michael is given the name Allen. Barry's definitely not complaining.

"Go."

"Okay, but let me just—"

Barry stops, because Constance's hand's on her hip and her eyes are narrowed into laser beam slits. It's the Boy, Don't Test Me Look.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen,"—Barry instinctively ducks his head—"you will get into that car with your husband and leave your beautiful boy with me or I will whack you so hard with this cane, no amount of super-healing mojo's gonna save you from feeling it on your ass tomorrow.  _Go._ "

"Yes m'am," Barry mutters, turning tail. He nearly sticks his tongue out at Len, who's smirking in the driver's seat of that awful Station Wagon he insisted on keeping.

("Barry, when  _I_ was your age, these were top of the line—"

"Don't start.")

Michael waves with all the enthusiasm his four year old body can muster. "Bu-bye, daddies!" he yells, big toothless grin on his face.

Len gives a silent wave in return, while Barry yells back, "Be good!"

"He will be," Constance assures him. Neither of them doubt it.

Once the "I love you"s are exchanged and the car's around the corner, Constance shuts the door and sighs.

"Now then," she says, "what're we going to do first, baby?"

Michael beams. "We gonna run!"

"We  _are_ _going to_ run. Run where, sweetheart?"

Despite the boy's arrival being only a year and a half ago, Leonard's mischievous smirk crosses Michael's face in perfect imitation.

" _Everywhere_."

Constance is unimpressed. "Mmmmhm. So you're just leaving me behind, huh?" Michael's smirk breaks. "Don't look at me like that! You know I can't run anywhere, baby. Those days are long gone for me."

"Why?"

"That's a long story."

Michael plops onto the nearest chair. "I like stories!"

Bingo.

* * *

After having Michael in their lives for a year and a half, Barry and Len have grown to expect a few things. For example, no matter what time it is—really,  _anytime_ —Michael somehow manages to race down and greet one or both of them when they come home/sneak into the house. _  
_

You can imagine their surprise when Michael screams, "Mama Constance, Mama Constance! Gov'ment's gonna stop our march!" while pointing right at them. Dressed in one of Constance's long scarves and big hats, holding construction paper taped to a ruler, which reads in red and blue crayon,  _WE SHALL OVERCOME_.

"Honey, that's just your daddies," Constance chides.

...Len's the first to speak. "M'am," he ventures slowly, "what have you and Michael—"

Constance pats Michael's covered head with a smile. "Relax, Leonard," she says, "all I did was tell him some sugared stories of when I was younger. About some brave people who stood up for what was right and overcame the odds. Like his daddies do every day."

And Len—doesn't know what to say to that. Barry swallows past a sudden lump in his throat.

"Can I have a sign?" Barry asks. Michael squeals and leads him into the kitchen by the hand.

Once they're gone, Len quietly thanks Constance, who waves it off with a flippant, "Hush, young man. I'd do anything for that cutie and you know it. So how was your little weekend off?"

Len shrugs a shoulder, but his smile is sly. "Can't complain, m'am."

"Mmmmhm. Well, next time you two decide to go for a ride, let me know. I got plenty of stories to sugar up for your boy."

(It's only after she says her goodbyes that Len actually processes what she said.)

**Author's Note:**

> That got a little heavier than I intended. I think I'm going to write another babysitting fic with Constance, if you don't mind. I also think Oliver and co. should meet her sometime. What do you think?
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
